


picture perfect view

by Tododorky



Series: the ebb and flow of your heart [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Viktor servin us them gud gud Looks(tm), Artsy Times!, Loads of fluff over the horizon mi hearties like picture a whole lotta fluffy sea foam, M/M, Phichit enters the story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: It's time for Yuuri to present his work at an art gallery!





	

_'Of course, the one day he indirectly invites me somewhere and wants me with him and I’m running late,'_ Viktor had sprinted out of a meeting the instant it was over, hopped into his midnight blue Porsche and drove across the sudden and varying steep hills of San Francisco (which believe it or not, always got him more motion sick than actually being out on the open ocean).

 

He followed the address that Yuuri had sent him,

 

_‘..without even thinking about it, I’m sorry Viktor. You said you’d be busy that day, right?’_

 

Viktor read the words over and over again a couple of nights before, not believing he was interpreting the text message correctly somehow.

 

“I’ll be damned if I miss this, not something as important as this,” Viktor assured himself under his breath, parking his car where he managed to find a spot, even if was still a few blocks away from his desired destination. It was a rarely warm and sunny day, so Viktor quickly stepped out of his car, before admiring his beige suit jacket and matching slacks, unbuttoning his jacket and held it over his shoulder. His other held a modest bouquet he picked up from a floral street vendor. The pink shades of the flowers matched Viktor’s own rose pink tie, which he couldn’t help but mentally pat himself on the back for creating such an aesthetic on the spot.

 

Now travelling on foot throughout Downtown SF, Viktor began his trek down the street into a plaza where tall, wide glass window skyscrapers and business buildings reflected the bright blue sky and soft clouds. Finally, Viktor saw it.

 

This building was only about 4 stories high, glass just like the taller buildings, but this one was the one Yuuri and his classmates were showcasing their art in a gallery.

 

  
Viktor quickly hopped up the stairs to the gallery, stopping just by the door to an older woman who greeted him warmly and gave Viktor a run-down on the university and the pieces that are being presented and the student’s inspirations. She was dressed with certain formality, dark hair kept up in a bun, wearing a black wide necked long sleeve shirt, her sleeves rolled up to her forearms and bright green eyes mimicked eyes of a cat Viktor remembers, but couldn’t place. Viktor learns, as the two continue talking, the woman by the door is one of the art professors at Yuuri’s university. He offhandedly wonders if she was Yuuri’s own professor at some point during his study.

  
By the entrance, smaller painting and pieces were placed. Canvases of variation in sizes, rarely even more so with distortion and looking like gum on the street (‘maybe that kid did drop it in gum and hasn’t realized yet, but I don’t want to be the one that has to be the bearer of bad news’) yet placed in the back were sculptures, some Viktor stopped to consider the craft of that caught his eye, then quickly refocused on finding Yuuri.

  
Not having any success on the first floor, it was time to move onwards and upwards. The second Viktor walked up the staircase, there was Yuuri. From the top step of the stairs, Viktor spotted him standing in the back of the room with another younger man his age. His natural tanned skin and deep brown eyes did nothing to hide his outward and humble personality, and certainly brought out Yuuri’s. Viktor felt his heart swell at seeing him being in a setting and place Yuuri felt comfortable.

 

Viktor couldn’t stand still anymore. Before he even made the decision of how to announce his presence, his body went on overdrive and began to walk to Yuuri. Yuuri’s friend seemed to notice Viktor step into the room before Yuuri did.

 

_‘Just keep it casual, don’t make Yuuri uncomfortable or regret inviting you,’_ Viktor chided himself the closer he got to the two younger men.  
  
“Hi there Yuuri-” Viktor felt his throat close up. Yuuri had his thick brown hair parted more finely than Viktor’s seen, a section tucked behind his ear while the fringe was still out over his eyes. He was wearing a black blazer that hugged his figure comfortably and a white button up shirt. His shirt teased Yuuri’s neck and just above the center of his collar bone.  
  
“I thought you had a meeting to go to!”

  
“I _did_ go to it, then it was over so here I am!” Viktor smoothly recovered, giving a small smile to Yuuri’s friend. “Now which one is yours-”

 

“Ours are right next to each other- hello, I’m Phichit! I’m Yuuri’s best friend and one of his classmates.” Phichit had slipped right in front of Yuuri and offered out his hand. Viktor hung his jacket on his shoulder to free one of his hands and shook Phichit’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet a friend of Yuuri’s, I’m Viktor.”

 

“Right this way, then~” Phichit gestured to the wall behind the three, and it was then that Viktor saw it. A particular canvas that was much larger than most and had a shade of teal in the corner Viktor could see from over Yuuri’s head..

 

Yuuri had moved back to take his place beside the canvas that was, at this point, unmistakingly his. “How does it look?”

 

Viktor didn’t need to say anything.

He stared, slowly approaching the canvas that stretched over his head and up the wall. It was from a bug eye’s perspective and looking skyward, the sun’s light shimmering in small bursts through the blue water. Reaching upward was seemingly rows of thick wild kelp, with small blips of figures hiding among the long thin leaves resembling schools of miniature fish, something farther up possibly shadow of a sea lion. “Fantastic..it’s..a-amazing, Yuuri!” Viktor dashed up to the younger man and scooped him up into a tight hug, spinning him around with glee.

 

“Well I couldn’t have done it without you Viktor, so thank you!” Yuuri managed to get out between bashful giggles and Viktor squeezing him.

  
Once Viktor finally settled down and let go of Yuuri, who took a few dizzy-induced steps back and fixed his glasses slightly. “O-oh and..these are for you. Congratulations on your painting again.”

 

_‘Flowers? For me?’_ Yuuri gawked at the bouquet in front of him, unable to look up at Viktor. He could feel his cheeks grow red at the gesture and slowly reached out to take the flowers. “Thank you, Viktor. They’re lovely.” He said sheepishly and held the bouquet close to his chest.

Viktor wasn’t able to look directly at Yuuri. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak, knowing now would be a good time to give Yuuri some space. “I saw a few pieces downstairs that really caught my eye; would you mind if I walked around and looked for a bit? We could all go out for coffee after.”

 

“We’d love to! That sounds awesome, Viktor!” Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders enthusiastically, and Yuuri nodded in agreement.

 

With that, Viktor excused himself with a small wave and began his stroll around the gallery.

 

  
"Oh Yuuu-riiiii~" Phichit had taunted in a sing-song voice, pressing up against Yuuri. "Who on Earth was that, and why haven't you introduced us up until now?"  
  
Yuuri had snapped out of his bashful glow at hearing his friend teasing him. "Phichit, _no_ , I'm telling you right now: he is not my boyfriend. He’s just..” He hid the flowers out of view, yet they still felt heavy with multiple implications in his hand. “He’s overly affectionate, okay?”

 

Phichit wasn’t buying it, and continued to press Yuuri with a knowing smirk.

 

“Can you not tell how far that guy is out of my league?!"  
  
"Okay, Yuuri, I believe you. _If_ that is the case, you gotta sign me up for the registry of “Supportive and dangerously handsome sugar daddies”, because not just anyone buys their ‘not boyfriend’ flowers, buddy."

 

Yuuri leaned against the wall, fiddling with the bouquet in his hands and rubbing a soft looking petal from a light pink rose. _“Do you really think so?”_  
  
"It wouldn’t be terrible to wait it out for a little bit longer and see where it goes.” Phichit smiled. “Also is it bad I wanna hang your boyfriend up by the rafters and whack him with a broom like a piñata until money falls out of him?"  
  
"Yes Phichit, that wouldn't be courteous of you. At all."

 

* * *

 

Back at the aquarium, Viktor and Yuuri sat together in the cafeteria. “Is there any way I could make it up to you?”

 

“For what?” Yuuri asked shortly.

 

He was in the process of drawing out possible ideas for a next assignment, looking extremely focused and tense. This was a rare occasion of concentrated planning for Yuuri, but one, he’s told Viktor, wouldn’t be interrupting his focus if Viktor approached him.

 

“About being so mean to you, when we first spoke.”

 

Yuuri looked up from his sketchbook. “You’re still upset about that?”

 

There was no response other than Viktor resting his head against Yuuri’s shoulder and nodding into it. Yuuri wasn’t exactly lying when he said Viktor was an overly affectionate person, It seemed like he needed to touch Yuuri sometimes; Grabbing his hand to take him somewhere, a brush across Yuuri’s shoulders or back, or in the art gallery’s case, a tight overjoyed embrace. It was something to get used to, but Viktor had noticed Yuuri slightly tensing at certain touches and apologized for it right after.

 

Now, Yuuri expects his touch, it’s become a grown and comforting mammerism.

 

“There is something you could do for me, actually.” Yuuri stood up and gestured for Viktor to follow him downstairs and into the gift shop. There they both bobbed and weaved through the sea of tourists and visitors from local and afar, passing the wall of giant stuffed sea animal plushies. Yuuri had been circling around a particular rack of journals, picked one up and excitedly showed Viktor. “This one! Repay me by giving me this!”

 

Viktor took it from him, giving it a look over. He didn’t see what was so exciting about it at first, the pages inside were blank, and the design was simply vertical strokes of light blue giving off the impression of the cover being painted on. Viktor smiled.

 

That was exactly Yuuri.

  
“Alright then, it’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying this silly series as much as I enjoy writing it! Consider commenting and/or givin some good kudos if you love the ocean <3


End file.
